In This Life
by bam.it's.mandy
Summary: You give me love, you give me light, show me everything's been happening, you've opened up my eyes, I'm following three steps to an honest fight, two hearts, they can start a fire, one love is all I need in this life.


**Summary: I can't believe it's over, I watched the whole thing fall and I never saw the writing that was on the wall. If I only knew, the days were slipping past, that the good things never last, that you were cryin'. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters, only the plot. **

**Also, many thanks to my dear friend, Deidre, who helped me with this. I owe it all to you. **

* * *

_**July 7, 2015 11:25 PM (Gabi's POV)**_

I smiled to myself as I stretched out on the couch, attatched to the newest novel that I am reading. _The Dive From Clausen's Pier, _it is an absolute amazing book. I have tried to convince my husband, as stubborn as he is, to read it. I get the same reaction everytime.

_"Gabi, I know you love the book, but that doesn't mean I want to read it." Troy whined again as I shoved the book into his hands. I smiled at him as I started to walk away from him. _

_I turned around quickly, the smile fading on my lips. "It taught me something about life, maybe it can teach you the same thing..." I paused as he looked down at the cover "Or maybe more." _

_When he opened the cover, I know he would smile at the words that were printed on the inside cover. It was what I said to him the day of our wedding, five months ago._

_So live like you mean it_

_Love til you feel it_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_So stand on the edge with me_

_Hold back your fear and see_

_Nothing is real til it's gone._

_I love you, Troy Hunter Bolton._

_Forever and Always._

Just thinking of that single memory made me laugh out loud. It had been three years since that memory had taken it's place in time. Three wonderful years that I had spent with him, and our child. Haley Rose was our miracle baby, being three months premature was far from good, but by the grace of God, she had made it.

The phone started whailing its horrible ring as I lazyily got up from the couch, moving myself to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I yawned, trying to hear the person on the other line.

"Hello, is Mrs. Bolton available?"

"This is her, may I help you?" I frowned, looking over at the clock as the feeling twitched in the pit of my stomach.

"This is Maria Charlton at Alberquerque Memorial Hospital..." Her voice trailed off as my mind started racing. "Your husband was in a car accident tonight, he is in critical condition."

Tears started falling down my face as I gripped onto the couch, slowly lowering my body onto the cushion. I tried to find my voice, opening my mouth but no voice coming out.

"Mrs. Bolton, I would advise you to be down here as soon as you possibly can. It isn't looking too great for your husband right now." My eyes trailed to the mantle before kindly thanking the nurse as I hung up.

I remained on the couch, my entire body shaking as I knew I had to do what I was dreading the most. I had to call our friends, and family, knowing that they would all come rushing to me for support, I started to dial away.

"God, I am so tired..." I whispered to myself after I made a few calls. I was putting off the last two calls, knowing they would be the hardest of them all.

I dialed the familiar seven digit number, that I had memorized over the past three years.

"Hello?" The husky, tired voice of one of my, and Troy's, best friend answered the phone.

"Chad..." I whispered, my voice trailing off.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice kicking into a concerned mode. Tears leaked out of my eyes for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

"It's Troy, Chad."My voice cracked with emotion, tears quickly streaming down my face.

"Gabi, I'll be right over, give me a few minutes to get dressed and get Taylor up, and then we will be over." He promised as we said our goodbyes, hanging up each of our end of the phone conversation.

I hung my head, trying to gather my thoughts as I heard light footsteps coming from behind me. I turned my head, seeing my sweet daughter standing behind me.

"Momma, why are you cryin'?" Haley asked as I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to bed." I ushered her, not wanting to have to tell her the news. "Aunt Taylor is going to come over and stay with you for a little bit while mommy goes with Uncle Chad."

She looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes filled with confusion and frustration. "Momma, what wrong?" Haley asked, her eyebrows

furrowing in dissray.

"Daddy is in the hospital, honey." I said quietly, hoping she just might not hear me. She looked up at me, more confusing building on her facial expressions.

"Why is he there?" Her head tilting to the side.

Smiling gently at her, I sighed. "Your daddy was in a car accident. He is staying at the hosptial for now, but he will be home soon, I promise." I tried to make the young child understand, but feeling as if I was lying to her.

"Oh, so he will be home?!" She asked excitedly, a graceful smile coming across her lips.

"Maybe baby . . . ." Rubbing my hand down her cheek, I tried to keep the tears that threatened to fall in check.

"Mommy, will you tell daddy I love him?" Smiling at the innocence of the girl in front of me, I nodded.

"He knows you love him Haley Rose but I'll tell him. Aunt Taylor is going to stay with you."

Nodding her head, she started to walk back toward her room before taking a glance back at me. "Don't worry momma; daddy's gonna be coming home."

Watching her walk away, the tears slowly descended down my cheeks. I cried for the unknown situation that I faced. I cried for the pure fact that I didn't know if Troy would be able to walk away from this.

The doorbell caught my attention as I walked over to it before pulling it open. The instant I saw Chad and Taylor standing there, I collapsed into their arms. Soothing words were instantly said as I walked back to the living room.

"Gabi you need to go see him . . ." Taylor said once I was calm enough.

"I know but I'm . . . I'm afraid. I don't want to lose him . . . I can't lose him."

Shaking his head, Chad looked at me. "Troy loves you too much to leave you and Haley. Come on; I'll take you up there."

"Haley's been fed and playing in the playroom. Thank you so much." Engulfing my arms around my best friend, she nodded.

"I'm here for you and Haley. Go be with your husband and I'll keep your little one safe."

"Haley?" Calling the three year old's name, I smiled watching her gallop into the room.

"Yes momma?" Her innocent smile caused more tears to brim my eyelids.

"I'm going with Uncle Chad for a little bit; I'll be home later."

"Come kiss me good night? And tell daddy I love him?" Nodding my head, I ran my hand through her hair before kissing her forehead. "I will. And remember daddy loves you; he loves you so much Haley Bailey."

Sitting there listening to her sweet giggle, temporarily made me forget all the bad in the world. Kissing her again, I stood up and looped my arms with Chad's before bidding the two goodbye.

We walked out of the house, whisked away to the night that would make a mark on me; forever.

_Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Things have seem to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away_

_  
_It was well after midnight by the time we got to the hospital. I threw myself out of Chad's truck, running quickly to the hospital's entrance.

I jogged over to the nurse's station as the young nurse looked at me; I could tell she was slightly annoyed.

"Can I help you?" She smacked her gum as I could see the spit flying from her mouth. I was disgusted.

"My husband, he was in an accident..." My voice trailed off as she sat there staring at me.

"Name?"

"Troy Bolton." My voice weakened as I felt the tears coming. She smiled at me before giving me a disgusted look.

"You can't see him, he is in critical conditions. Sorry." She turned her back on me, feeling the steam coming out of my ears I opened my mouth to reject.

"No, You give me his room number. I have to see him." The anger in my voice evident as she turned around, gaping at me.

"Ma'am, don't make me call security. You may not see him at the time. The doctors will come and get you when you are allowed to go see him." She spoke calmly as my face started turning red.

"Let me see my husband!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the entire emergency waiting room quieting as looks were shot in my direction.

Chad ran through the doors, running over to me as he gathered me in his arms, hugging me close to his chest.

"Shhh, Troy is going to be fine, Gabi. " He paused, pulling back as he lifted my chin, causing me to make eye contact with him. "We just need to be patient and wait for information. Ok?" I nodded my head as we picked chairs in the waiting room to sit in, making ourselves comfortable.

And we waited.

_'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear to crawl_

"Mrs.Bolton? Mrs. Bolton, wake up." Startled by my body being shook, my eyes shot open, seeing Chad and a doctor standing infront of me.

"Oh." I quickly stood up, shaking the doctors hand.

"I'm Doctor Richardson, I am the head doctor for your husband." Him mentioning Troy brought tears to my eyes, but I told myself I would be strong, and I wasn't breaking it now.

"Is h-he ok?" I asked, hearing my voice starting to crack. _Damnit Gabi, I told you to stay strong, why can't you listen to me. _

"Well, I have some good news, and bad." _Oh no, that was what I didn't want to hear. Bad news. This can't be good. Well it never is._

"To start, Troy has head trauma. In the crash, his head was slammed against the dash board." He paused, my eyes directly staring into his. "He is in a coma, but he could make a come back from this."

I shook my head, not believing that the doctor was saying. "No, that isn't true, Troy is fine. This can't be happening. " I whispered, moving closer to Chad as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You can see him at any time you would like to." He proposed before walking away from Chad and I.

My eyes locked with Chad's, the fear running through both of our eyes.

"Gabi, he's going to be ok. I promise."

"Chad don't make promises you can't keep." Shaking my head, I looked ahead fear running through my body.

"Gabi don't give up. You've got to be strong."

"Chad I know . . . I'm not strong without him by my side. I don't know what I would do Chad. I . . ." Sobbing I fell into his arms. His strong arms held up my body weight as the tears rushed over my face.

"I know Gabi . . . just let it out."

Shaking my head, I looked ahead, my voice just barely a whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without him Chad. Troy wants to teach Haley so much . . . he was going to start teaching her basketball. My baby can't grow up without a dad."

"Gabi shh . . ." Running his hand through my hair, he leaned close to my ear. "Haley isn't going to grow up without a dad. She's got her uncles and aunts who are going to teach her everything she needs to know. Her dad is going to be right by her side no matter what. She'll know his love for her...And for life."

Chad held me in his arms while my body shook with every heart-breaking sob I cried. He rocked me in his arms, whispering that everything would be ok, and that Troy would walk out of this better than ever.

I have never cried so much in my life, or so I thought.

_**July 10, 2015 12:03 PM (Chad's POV) **_

I walked up to the podium, not sure of what I was going to say yet. I had planned a long speech last night, well actually, it was more like at four am this monrning. No sleep, whatsoever. As I stride to the stage to bid a final farewell to my best friend of twenty five years.

"Today, we are saying goodbye to our friend, Troy Bolton." I looked into the sea of people, overwhelmed at how many people showed up for the funeral. I looked into the first row, seeing Gabriella sitting next to my wife, Taylor, trying to hold back her tears. The entire row was filled with Troy's closest friends, and family .

"We will all see him again someday, and even though we wish it was sooner, it won't be." I looked at Sharpay, tears rolling down her face non- stop. I think she was crying more than Gabriella, but Gabi already had her fair share of sheding tears.

"Troy, you will live in our hearts forever, we will never forget all of the amazing lessons that you have taught us." I smiled among the people that had gathered to remember him. "Rest in peace, Troy."

I stepped down from the podium, walking back to my seat next to Taylor. I leaned over, gently smiling at Gabriella, but receiving a small smile back. She stood up, walking to where I had been standing a few previous seconds.

_**(Gabi's POV) **_

I blotched my tissue underneath my eyes, and over my cheeks before adjusting the microphone infront of me.

"At the young age of twenty five, I had never imagined I would be burrying my loved one. We had been madly in love since I moved here my sophmore year of high school. Never once had I imagined of Troy being taken away from me so soon." My eyes scanned the people listening infront of me, landing on Chad's eyes, the tears brimming on the edge of both of our eyes.

"If I could do anything to have him back with me, with all of us, I would do it in an instant." I looked down at my hands, twisting my wedding rings around on my finger. You know, must widows would take their rings off, but I am still cherishing our love for eachother, the life we shared together.

"Troy Hunter Bolton, I will always love you, and there will not be a day that goes by that I don't think about you, wishing you were still here with Hailey, me, and our friends and family." I pause, tears streaming down my face as I try to get my voice back " God has a different plan, a plan unknown to us still here on earth. But I know one day, I will see you again, and our love will still be like before. I love you Troy Hunter Bolton, always and forever." I stepped down from the podium, rushing over to Chad and Taylor who took me in their arms, comforting me softly as the preacher signaled the ending of the funeral procession.

I stood up slowly, walking over to Sharpay and Zeke, giving each of them hugs as they whispered sweet, calming words into my ear. I smiled as the family and friends of Troy started clearing out of the church building.

Chad walked up to me, him and I being the only people left in the building.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll drive you back to your house. If you want us to, I'm sure we will all stay as comfort to you. I just don't want you to have to drive, I don't want you to get into an accident." He smiled at me before walking out of the church, waiting with our friends in the front.

I slowly walked to Troy's casket, the funeral home telling me I could have a few moments to say one last goodbye before the cemetary. I smiled as I ran my fingers along the wooden casket slowly, taking in the moment.

"I can't believe your gone. I never imagined having to say goodbye to you so early in my life." I whispered, clasping my hand over my mouth as I felt the tears welling in my eyes again.

"I'll never forget you. I want you to know that. I will teach Hailey everything about you, and I know she will never forget you either. I love you, Troy Hunter Bolton." I leaned down, kissing his casket, as a final farewell.

I started to walk away, turning back and putting on a light smile. "Until we see each other again."

It has never been easy saying goodbye to a loved one. Although our family and friends may make the pressure lighter, no one should ever have to say goodbye. Unfortunly, God works in his own ways. When you lose a loved one, you gain a gaurdian angel.

* * *

**Oh Lord. I never thought I could do that. I didn't think I was going to be able to finish it, but I conquered through it, and I did. Many thanks to my dear friend, Deidre (Dancerlittle), who without her help and guidance, I would not have enough left in me to finish this. Feedback is well accepted, and a thanks ahead of time to all of you who read and reviewed for this. Thank you! **


End file.
